Fame Riches Rags Forgotten
by vegetasbubble
Summary: Trent and Myst*k Spiral have made it big and celebrate with friends. But will that fame go to the bands head and forget about the people who love them? Will Trent fall for the girl he has always had feelings for? Will Daria let her shields down in an instant or let years of hard feelings get in the way of love? Mix in some bonfires, beers and an evil sales rep and enjoy. Review.
1. Chapter 1 Beach

**Title:** Fame. Riches. Rags. Forgotten.

**Author:** vegetasbubble

**Fandom:** Daria

**Claim:** Daria and Trent

**Rating:** Overall story M

**Warnings:** Sexual references, course language, violence

**Summary:** Trent and Myst*k Spiral have made it big and celebrate with friends.

**Author's notes:** First time writing Daria fan fiction. Trying my hand at something new. Bassed on the 10settings community livejournal.

**One: Beach **

They had finally done it. Myst*k spiral had finally signed with a record label. Mind you, it had only taken almost four years. The band lead singer, Trent Lane, had taken every available gig, from high school prom to smoky pubs. It had been at one of these gigs that a short man with a thick mustache had approached Trent outside and offered him a trial contract.

Trent had immediately returned to the band and they signed straight away. Trent rushed home from the gig to find his twenty-two year old sister Jane arriving home from college for the Summer. Jane dropped her suitcase on the front step and turned when she heard the Tank pull into the driveway.

"Janey!" Trent shouted, jumping out of the car and rushing over to her. He scooped her up and showed his sister the affection he usually kept for private family matters. "We're signed, Janey. The Spiral are finally signed." Trent laughed and Jane giggled.

"Congrats, bro," she responded, when he finally put her back on the ground, "So what happens now?' Trent ran a hand through his dark hair and smiled.

"Well, I suppose a sound check and we sing a couple of our songs for his boss."

"Who is this guy?" Jane questioned as they headed inside the house. Trent picked up her suitcase and opened the front door. It was still a mess. Of course.

"Walt Shipman. He's a talent scout for Polytunes Inc."

"Never heard of them," Jane replied, closing the door behind them.

Trent grinned, "Neither have I. But they want to sign us. So we signed."

"Shouldn't you have had a lawyer look over the contract," Jane suggested, knowing he wasn't listening, "You know, to be careful."

Trent huffed. "Janey, I'm not getting some lawyer involved so that they can just screw with my finances."

"What finances?" Jane said, smirking. Trent glared at his younger sibling but perked up when he heard another car in the driveway. "That'll be Daria. I told her she could crash here over summer. You don't mind, do you Trent?" The way that she said it made Trent think that Janey had a different idea. The twenty six year old glared once again before heading into the kitchen.

Jane laughed and opened the door to reveal her friend. Daria stood at the door suitcase in hand. Jane noticed she had grown her hair and it was styled differently. The green overcoat, black skirt and orange shirt were also gone, replaced with jean shorts, a black halter-top and Daria's normal boots. With her glasses on, it was still the same Daria to Jane.

"Wassup, homey," Jane greeted, making Daria chuckle.

"Seriously Jane, learn some new material," she said, dropping her suitcase at the door. Noticing the Tank in the driveway, Daria asked, "Trent's home?"

Jane nodded, closing the door. "In the kitchen."

Daria cleared her throat and followed Jane into the kitchen. Trent stood near the dining room table on the phone. The two managed to catch the end of the conversation.

"So I'll meet you and the guys down there, okay? Yep. Defiantly. Okay Jesse. See you soon." He clicked the phone off and turned to his sister and… Daria. "Uh.. hey."

"Hey." The two had an uneasy past, what with the whole multimedia project from all those years ago still etched in both their minds. Trent still felt bad but that was the old Trent, not like the new semi-focused Trent.

He had to admit, she looked good. Long hair did her justice; especially when it was tied back how it was now. She had also gotten taller.

"So… where are we going?" Jane asked, egger to ruin the horrible moment.

"Uh… I'm meeting the band at the beach. Victory drinks and barbeque." Daria, looking confused, turned to Jane.

"Oh yeah… they got a record deal." Daria's eyes widened and she grinned.

"Great work, Trent. Congratulations."

"Thanks Daria. Hey, you two wanna come? It'll just be us and the guys."

"Sure," replied Jane, not even asking Daria first, "Any chance to get absolutely plastered is good in my book."

"Uhh… I suppose."

"Great," Jane said, "Okay Daria, lets go get changed." Jane turned and made her way back into the living room. Daria turned to leave when a hand stopped her.

"Hey Daria," he started, as she turned fully to face him. He scratched the back of his head again and Daria could see he was having a hard time. "Its…I mean I… well, what I mean is…."

"Its good to see you too, Trent," she said, smiling. Daria turned and left the room, heading upstairs to change with Jane. Trent sighed heavily, he was in trouble.

Fifteen minutes later Trent was lying on the bonnet on the car, watching the sun disappear. Jane and Daria stepped out, both wearing shorts and bikini tops with shirts covering them. They walked over to Daria's car and Trent spoke up, "Huh?"

"If you and Jane are going to drink, I might as well drive. I don't drink much anyway," Daria said, opening her car door and hopping in. Jane shouted, "Shotgun!" and hopped in the passenger seat. Trent opened the door behind Daria's seat and hopped in and a minute later they were off to the beach.

Half an hour later, Daria pulled into the parking lot of Mission High Beach, the closest beach to Lawndale. They all hopped out and spotted Jesse, Max and Nick down on the beach already.

Jesse was cooking something on a portable barbeque while Max and Nick stood around the fire drinking. Daria locked her car and made her way down to the boys trailing behind Trent and Jane.

The three boys greeted Trent with a "Yo" and Jane and Daria with waves. Jesse kissed her cheek and Jane stood beside him, his arm around her waist, as he cooked. Daria guessed their relationship had lasted the distance.

Nick tossed Trent a beer from the cooler and was about to hand one to Daria when Trent said, "Daria's fine, Nick."

Daria blushed. "Uh…yeah. Just soda for me, thanks." An hour into the party, they had all eaten, Jane and Jesse were making out in the water and Trent, Nick and Max were writing new lyrics in the sand. Daria sat on the sand, next to the fire, watching them.

Trent could feel eyes touching his skin and he knew it was Daria. He handed the twig he was writing with to Nick and turned to walk back to Daria. He sat down beside her, laughing softly when he seen Jesse and Jane finally reappear from the ocean.

"How did they do it?" the girl beside him whispered. Trent looked at her – she had left her glasses in the car – confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"How did they manage to last together so far apart for so long?" Daria replied, "I mean… Tom and I were apart a week and we broke up."

"Yeah, but he was an asshole." Daria laughed at his response and stretched her legs out across the sand. In the night air, they felt warm. She was glad she decided to wax them. Trent reached out and brushed some sand off her leg. Daria looked at him, confused.

Finally, he decided to tell her. "Daria I…-"

As he lent in to kiss her, Nick's voice came from the campfire, "Dude, the cops are coming. We have to go." Daria watched as Max threw some water on the campfire, Jesse and Jane retrieved their clothes and Nick picked up the barbeque. Trent jumped to his feet and pulled Daria up by the hands, picking up the cooler with one hand and pulling Daria in the direction of the car in the other.

"How did you guys get here?" Trent asked, not seeing a car.

"Taxi," Nick replied, getting a "fuck me" from Trent. Suddenly Daria had an idea.

"Max, how much have you had to drink?" she asked, noticing that he hadn't really had that much.

"Uh… about two beers."

"Okay, so I'm gonna offer a suggestion and no one judge me okay?" she said. They all nodded. The sirens were getting closer. "Max, you drive, but be careful cause its my car okay. Nick, you sit in the front with Max and Jesse and Trent you two in the back."

"What about you two?" Trent asked, concerned. Daria blushed.

"We'll… just have to um…"

"Sit on their laps!" Jane answered, smiling.

"Great plan. Lets go then," Jesse said, heading towards Daria's car.

"Sorry," Daria said, "It was the only way I could think of for us all to fit. And I guessed you wouldn't mind that much if I sat on your lap. You don't mind do you?"

"No Daria, not at all," Trent replied, opening the door and hopping in. He patted his lap and she blushed. "Come on, Daria, its your plan."

Daria gulped and hopped in.


	2. Chapter 2 Car

**Title:** Fame. Riches. Rags. Forgotten.

**Author:** vegetasbubble

**Fandom:** Daria

**Claim:** Daria and Trent

**Rating:** Overall story M

**Warnings:** Sexual references, course language, violence

Word count:

**Summary:** Trent and Myst*k Spiral have made it big and celebrate with friends.

**Author's notes:** First time writing Daria fan fiction. Trying my hand at something new.

**Two: Car**

Daria settled herself on Trent's lap, sitting sideways so that her back was against the car door. Trent closed the door and maneuvered his hand up to the seatbelt, pulling it around himself and Daria, pushing her even closer to him.

Daria, without meaning too, pressed her hands against Trent's chest to stop herself from squeezing against him. She blushed and turned away from him, feeling his breath on her neck.

Jane was finally comfortable in Jesse's lap and the car roared to life. Max stated, "I'll drive me and Nick home first and then Daria you can drive okay?" Daria mumbled a short "Yea" as Max drove down the freeway.

About five minutes into the drive, Trent said, "Hey Daria, you okay?" Daria just blushed again and tried to hide her face with her hair – damn embarrassment. "Daria?"

"Fine Trent, really," she replied. Trent sighed and lifted a hand up to hold the small ofher back. Daria "eep"-ed and Jane eyed her from across the car. Daria glared at her best friend.

"So Trent," Jane said, smiling wickedly, "When are you going to show me and Daria around the studio?"

"Uh… I don't know Janey. I haven't even seen it myself yet," he replied. Daria glared once again but felt her heart race as Trent moved his fingers in a circular pattern on her back. Daria panicked. Feeling her tenseness, Trent whispered in her ear, "Relax Daria. We'll talk about it later, okay? For now, just enjoy the ride." Daria nodded and relaxed a little when Trent smiled at her.

Fifteen minutes later, Daria was passed out on Trent's shoulder while Jane was asleep on Jesse's. Trent held his hand against her back still as Max pulled into the apartment block where he and Nick shared an apartment. The sudden stillness of the car awoke Daria and she moved a little, realizing where she was.

Trent hushed her with a soft, "Shhh… you'll wake up Janey," in her ear. "You know what she's like when you wake her."

"Uh… yeah. Talk about cranky," Daria responded, smiling. Trent chuckled and reached out to open the car door. He undid the seatbelt, his hand momentarily touching her arm. The small gesture sent shivers down Daria's arm.

Daria hoped out of the car and stretched high, her top riding up a little to show smooth creamy skin, as well as a re-pierced bellybutton. Trent grinned when he seen it – obviously she had re-pierced it a long time ago.

He hopped out of the backseat himself and closed the door, allowing Jane and Jesse to enjoy the room. Daria and Trent said goodbye to Max and Nick who lumbered up the stairs before hoping back in the car, Trent in the passenger seat. Daria started up the car and pulled out of the car park, beginning the fifteen minute drive home.

Ten slow and painfully quite minutes later, Trent spoke up.

"Hey Daria," Trent said, "Can I ask you something?"

Daria peered at him from the corner of her eye and noticing that Jesse and Jane were asleep answered, "Sure."

Trent rubbed the back of his neck, sighed heavily before finally saying, "Why did you date that Tom guy?"

At first, Daria was shocked that he asked her. She had always supposed that Jane had spoken about why Daria and Tom dated and mostly, Daria wondered why he wanted to know at all. "Well… I mean…" Daria didn't know what to say, but Trent was looking at her, eagerly waiting a response. "I suppose it was because he was the first guy to look at me that way."

Trent frowned, Tom the asshole had in no way been the first. He snapped, "Not true, Daria." Daria almost ran off the rode but Trent quickly helped her. Jesse and Jane awoke with the sudden movement and Jane snapped, "Hey… some people are trying to sleep back here… Oh look. Home."

Jane was right and Casa de Lane appeared just over the hill. Daria pulled into the driveway and Trent got out in a hurry, slamming the door behind him and marching inside.

Poor Jesse had to retrieve everything from the trunk of the car while Jane stood beside Daria. "What was that about?" Jane asked, concerned she had missed something very important while she was asleep.

"I have no idea," Daria replied, confused as to what had happened herself, "But I think your brother is pissed at me."

Jane, shocked Daria had cursed, said, "Well go and un-piss him off." Daria glared at Jane before locking her car and heading inside.

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3 Bathroom

**Title:** Fame. Riches. Rags. Forgotten.

**Author:** vegetasbubble

**Fandom:** Daria

**Claim:** Daria and Trent

**Rating:** Overall story M

**Warnings:** Sexual references, course language, violence

Word count:

**Summary:** Trent and Myst*k Spiral have made it big and celebrate with friends.

**Author's notes:** First time writing Daria fan fiction. Trying my hand at something new.

**Three: Bathroom**

**This chapter contains scenes of a sexual manner.**

By eleven o'clock that night, Daria had gone over her talk with Trent exactly two hundred and seventy-seven times in her head. It always started with the same line, "Trent… are you okay?" which made Daria think of herself as a bimbo. Of course he wasn't okay and she had been the one to make him upset.

Clad in a black halter-top and a pair of grey shorts, Daria hopped up off the lounge where she had made camp (until the bed Jane had ordered for the spare bedroom arrived) and made her way upstairs.

She heard running water coming from the bathroom and supposed it was Jane brushing her teeth. As she entered the bathroom, Daria panicked.

There was Trent, in nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts. He had just turned the tap off when she stepped into the room.

"Hey," he said, slightly angrily. Daria could tell he was still pissed off.

"Hey," she replied, leaning against the doorframe. He took her action and repeated it against the bathroom sink. Trent crossed his arms across his chest and starred her down.

A minute later, Daria was pushed up against the wall with Trent's lips against her own. Daria opened her mouth and accepted the kiss, even kissing him back. Trent closed the door, slamming her up against it. Daria's hands were in his hair, her legs around his waist and her lips wanting more.

Trent kissed down her neck, breathing deeply, muttering, "God, Daria," over and over. She moaned back, enjoying his touches and kisses. They fell to the floor, Trent still above her as he continued to kiss her. His hand ran down her side and he tugged at her pants, pulling them down to her feet before pulling at her shirt. Soon, a very naked Daria lay beneath him, perfect and slim and creamy and wet.

He kissed down her body, stopping at her breasts and favoring each just as much with kisses and licks. Daria's hands gripped his boxers and pulled them down, feeling his hardness against her leg.

A minute later, he was nudging at her center and Daria pulled him close, making Trent plunge into her. Daria "eep"-ed as she felt herself break, hoping he hadn't heard.

He had.

Trent had stopped at that moment and looked down at her, tears threatening to fall, cheeks red and eyes glassy. Trent kissed her forehead, eyelids and finally her mouth as he began to move again.

A few minutes later, Daria felt a storm brewing in her belly. It was a good feeling, one she had never felt before with anyone, not even Tom. Trent moaned into her shoulder as he continued moving as slowly, ever ever ever so slowly, he reached his peak with her.

As they both came down from their high, Trent's forehead against her own, he finally realized something.

"Oh shit," he muttered. He had forgotten protection. He was so involved with finally being with her that he hadn't bothered to use anything. Daria could sense his fright and muttered, "Uh… I'm on the pill." He gave her a look, the "Daria-Morgandorffer-is-on-the-pill?" look before she answered with, "Helps take away the cramps."

He smiled and lay down beside her, hand still touching her hip.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered, tucking some stray hair behind her ear, "I didn't want too."

"Its okay," she replied, "The pain is gone now anyway."

Trent smiled at her remark before frowning slightly. "I suppose we need to have a talk now, huh?"

A voice called out, "Mind if you talk in his room, some of us need to use the bathroom." Daria blushed bright red when she heard Jane's voice on the other side of the door. She stood up and began dressing, as did Trent and before she opened the door, Trent pulled her back against him.

"Hey," he said, kissing her nose, "Everything's fine." She smiled as he took her hand and led her out of the bathroom, right past a grinning Jane and into his bedroom.

It was still the same, messy, cluttered and ever-so-Trent. Daria walked over to the bed and sat on it. Trent closed his door and leaned on it, crossing his arms across his chest once again.

"So…"

"So…" They both said at the same time. They both chuckled. Trent walked over and sat down next to Daria, his knee touching her's.

"Daria. I think this can work," he said, "I know this can work."

"Trent, what about what happened the last time you told me you could make a commitment? You said you couldn't do it, not even for 30 seconds of music."

"Yeah well, that was a long time ago. We're both older now. I say we give it a shot," he responded. Daria turned to face Trent and could see genuine affection coming through his eyes. Daria raised her arms and pulled Trent down onto the bed with her, kissing him hard.

Trent accepted the kiss and moved against her. Another hour later, the two finally fell asleep, Daria breathing softly against Trent's chest.


End file.
